


Braids

by coockie8



Series: Little Moments [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hair petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Markus has noticed a quirk of Leo's recently and decides to take advantage.





	Braids

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me.

Markus stared intently at Leo as he typed away on his laptop. He'd discovered a little something while they'd been cuddling earlier, and he felt like he needed to test it. He scooted closer and wrapped his arms around Leo's neck, pressing a smooch to his cheek. Leo chuckled softly and leaned into the touch

"You bored or something?" He teased.

Markus slipped a hand into Leo's hair and ruffled slightly. Leo shuddered a bit and closed his eyes. Markus scooted away so he could pull Leo down to rest his head in his lap. Leo opened his eyes a bit to look up at Markus

"You're so pushy," He chuckled.

Markus corded his fingers through Leo's hair, watching as he squirmed a bit and pushed into Markus' touch. Markus smiled

"You really like when I play with your hair, huh?" He hummed.

Leo made a content sound in the back of his throat. Markus bit his lip and grinned adoringly as he made loose, little braids in Leo's hair. Leo opened his eyes a bit again to look up at Markus

"One question: why?" He asked.

Markus just leaned down and kissed him

"Because I love you so much," He breathed.

Leo blinked before smiling and blushing deeply

"You only just realized that?" He teased.

Markus nodded

"I've never been so acutely aware of it," He breathed lovingly.

Leo sat up and kissed Markus' cheek

"Je t'aime tellement moi aussi. Je vous adore," He hummed.

Markus pulled Leo down onto his lap again to continue playing with his hair. Leo closed his eyes and sighed contently. Markus combed his fingers through Leo's hair, brushing it out of his face

"Soft," He hummed. Leo laughed quietly before turning his head to blow a raspberry on Markus' stomach.

Markus flinched a bit before snickering

"Cheeky," He teased.

Leo just grinned at him

"Would you still love me if I wasn't?" He joked.

Markus just rolled his eyes

"I will love you forever, no matter what," He assured.

Leo reached up to run his thumb across Markus' bottom lip

"Even when I'm old and decrepit, and don't remember you?"

Markus leaned down to press a deep, loving kiss to Leo's lips

"Especially then."

**Author's Note:**

> I just want my boys to be happy.
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer and happy writers write more.


End file.
